


Broken Build

by norppie_is_canon



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, ill add more tags if i want to, im here to kill people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of a few beers and a stupid ass rom-com turned into months of hell on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Build

**Author's Note:**

> STORY TIME!!!  
> i wrote this cause i was bored after getting kicked outta school for today.  
> AHEM!  
> this story, in case yall didn't read the tags, is full of rape/abuse/death/pain/deuce is a dick/im an evil man whore.  
> SO!  
> enjoy at yer own risk n whatever!  
> (dont look at me cause soma this shit went on in my life *flips yall off lovingly*)

Deuce shoves Danny over the couch, "What the fuck?"  
"Little whore, you think you can just waltz right into my band and take them away?"  
Danny stares at him, didn't they get over this a whole year ago? Deuce and him had become semi-friends, hadn't they?  
"How come you can just come in here and take J-Dog away and- and-" Deuce lets out a furious yell, his face contorting in rage, grabbing Danny by the shirt and holding him up. "Deuce! Stop it!"  
Danny was terrified, Deuce invited him over, gave him a beer or two, then started crying and yelling something delirious.   
"You lil' fuckboy, piece of shit! I'll make you hurt more than I ever did!" Deuce goes on to mumble something, looking away from Danny and shuffling through a drawer. Deuce wound up pulling out a bunch of zip-ties, yeah those thing you ties PC wires together with.   
Danny shoved Deuce off him and darted for the door. He was caught with a heavy blow to the knee. "Aw, fuck!" He wallowed on the ground in pain, his leg at a gross looking angle, obviously broken.

Deuce gripped Danny roughly pulling him away, past the living room they were just in, and to a back room. Danny kicked his uninjured leg the whole way, "Lemme go!"  
Deuce slammed the door shut and held him to the floor.  
"You're gonna pay! And not with cash!" Deuce screams at him, practically ripping him shirt off him.  
Deuce landed a knee in the middle of Danny's back and pulls out those zip-ties.  
"I can't believe you thought you'd get away with what you did, taking my place."  
One zip-tie was placed around his hand in a figure 8 and pulled tight. "Damn it, Deuce! C'mon, What'd I do?" Danny was crying now, not just because of pain in his leg and wrists but because he thought Deuce was finally over the replacement thing.

"You stupid, little, pussy-footing, whore! They only keep you there 'cause you're just a piece of ass for them to stick their dicks in! Especially that stupid beaner!"  
"That's not it at all! Funny Man loves me and I love him! Sure I slept with a couple of the others but-" He hiccupped and hid is face on the cement floor, "I'm not just some-" He couldn't even say it. Jesus, with him crying like this, no wonder Deuce thinks he's a fucking pussy.  
Stop crying, damn it!

He's sent into another fit of screamming, kicking and crying when Deuce strips him of his pants and boxers. "No! No!" He screams at the top of his lungs, trying to trow Deuce off his back.  
"Stop moving, you shit!"   
Deuce grabs the back of Danny's head and slams him face into the ground.  
Blood spills out of his nose and he rests his head of the concrete, his head spinning like crazy.  
His breath stuck in his chest as Deuce dragged him over to a support beam, a metal one that is.  
A loud clanking is heard and Danny feels chain dig into his ankle, the one on the broken leg.

His leg is yanked harshly as Deuce chains him to that pole. He yells out at the pain in his leg and gasps outwardly when Deuce kicks him hard in the ribs and stepped onto his back. He digs his heals into Danny's spine, "I wish you would've just stayed away from my band."  
Danny groans as the other steps off him, "I'll be back in a while, I have to pick up some groceries."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!  
> IT KEEPS ME GOIN'!  
> B)


End file.
